


Supermarket Surprise

by firecracker189



Series: Instagram Snippets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, cg!rhett, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link surprises Rhett by helping someone out. Rhett's pretty proud.
Series: Instagram Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Supermarket Surprise

"So, I want to talk to you guys about something that happened to me and Link earlier today." Rhett sighed and scratched at his beard. "Um, it really kinda surprised me a little bit. But--oh, hey, Link--" 

Link giggled softly and wiggled his way into Rhett's lap, beaming at the phone. 

"Can you wave to the people?" 

Link waved, took out his binky, and mumbled a quick 'hi'. 

"Good boy. Anyway, it surprised me a little because--" Rhett shifted on the sofa and held Link closer. "Link here had a minute where--after scaring the living crap outta me-- he actually did something I wouldn't have thought he'd do." Link snuggled Flower close and blinked lazily. "So anyway, here we go. It was probably just after nine this morning, we'd eaten breakfast and everything, and I took Link with me to go shopping for a few things. Everything was pretty normal till we got inside, he was behaving himself nicely, holding onto the shopping cart and everything."

"Link do good?" It was muffled around his binky. 

"Course you did, buddy. Link did really good, Bubba's very proud." Rhett patted Link's knee. "Now hush for a minute and let Bubba finish tellin' his story, please. So uh, we went around and got all our food type stuff first. By the time we got to the diapers and things like that--which is really what we came for--Link's attention had started to wander. Now Link can be a little...quick to run after distractions. So I had my eye on him, trying to figure out which brand of diapers was next on our list to try--he's got sensitive skin, he gets rashes a lot so we gotta try a new kind of diapers--he wasn't really feeling it anymore. So I turn my back for like, ten seconds to try and read the back of this package right, and when I turn back to put it in the cart, Link is nowhere to be seen. I look around the aisle, but I'm freaking out at this point. I mean, I try so damn hard to keep him from running off every time we go outside the house, right? So I go around the corner, and fortunately, Link is there, so that alleviates some of my panic. But he's picked up on something I haven't right now. He's standing in the shampoo aisle just pointing at this other Little, who's crying. Now, I'm not really great with anybody's tears besides Link's tears, but I try. After I made sure Link was alright and everything I kinda looked her over, made sure she wasn't hurt or anything. Eventually she calmed down enough that I got her to give me her name and stuff, and I told her mine and I introduced Link. So now I've got two Littles on either side, my shopping cart is abandoned, and I've got to try and find the security person on duty so we can try and get this Little one returned to her Caregivers. After about ten minutes with no luck I'm starting to freak out, but once again, Link surprised me. I know we teach him all this stuff all the time like 'in case you get lost, do this', and Christy's so good at helping with that, but I never thought any of it was sticking until today. While I was freaking out, Link here ran up to the cashier and asked all the right questions like a big boy, and she ended up just paging over the intercom system. We all waited on the bench by the doors for a few minutes, and eventually everything got all settled and everyone was happy. I just wanted to brag on Link for a minute to you guys, 'cause I'm having a pretty proud Caregiver moment right now."


End file.
